Grandma's Double Fudge, Dark Chocolate Brownies
by GirlWithABook
Summary: Because who doesn't want brownies the morning after you transform into a werewolf? Nobody? I thought so... A Remus and Ivy one-shot.


Another Remus and Ivy one-shot!

I got the idea for this while I was making brownies, so I got to write this while eating some. :)

Hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and Ivy. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>**randma's Double Fudge, Dark Chocolate Brownies**

**XxXx**

If there were two things Ivy really hated, they were thunderstorms, and the full moon, both of which were happening at the moment. She was curled up in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, reading one of her favorite romance novels.

The first clap of thunder took her by surprise and she dropped her book on the floor, losing her place completely. "Oh damn, I was getting to a good part, too," she mumbled, getting out of the armchair she had been sitting in to retrieve her book.

The floor was cold, even with the red-and-gold carpeting, and she hastily hopped back onto her chair. Her bare feet didn't appreciate the cold.

Ivy looked down at her closed book. She hadn't been reading much these days, what with her new boyfriend, N.E.W.T's, and classes. But tonight, she was all alone. Lily was off patrolling the hallways as Head Girl, Alice was with Frank, and the boys were with Remus.

Ivy sighed. She always felt badly that she couldn't be with Remus on these wretched nights. She _was_ his girlfriend, after all. Of course, she always came to see him in the morning. She 'nursed him back to health' as Sirius put it, although his grin proved his definition of that was different than others'.

Maybe she could do something for Remus; a nice surprise to make him feel better, perhaps. But what could she do? She couldn't take away his lycanthropy, and she couldn't do much for the pain either.

On one morning after the full moon, he had said to her that just her presence made him feel ten times better, but she knew he was still suffering. And then it hit her: _chocolate_.

Remus loved chocolate more than any other inanimate object she knew of. It was simple: Ivy would sneak down to the kitchens and ask the house elves for some. Ivy got up out of her armchair once again, and hurried upstairs to her dorm to put on some socks.

Once upstairs, she knelt beside her trunk in search of her lucky purple socks. She found them near the bottom in the left corner, next to her grandma's recipe form double fudge, dark chocolate brownies.

Halfway through pulling her socks on, another idea hit Ivy. She could make Remus brownies. It was a nice change from plain chocolate, since none of the boys, Sirius, James, Remus, or Peter, could cook to save their life.

Ivy grabbed the recipe, slipped it into her pocket, and headed toward the portrait hole. She smiled to herself at the irony of what she was doing. The first time she'd met Remus, she'd been holding a pan of her grandma's double fudge, dark chocolate brownies…

_"Ivy, could you make some brownies? A family just moved next door, and I want them to feel welcome," asked Ivy's mother, Mrs. Anderson._

_And a ten-year-old Ivy popped her head into the living room, where her mother sat. "Okay, Mum. Is Jasmine helping?" _

_Her mother shook her head. "I asked her, and she said she was busy. Do you mind?" _

_Ivy smiled. "No. I hate cooking with Jasmine." Her mother covered a smile with her hand. "I'll go start the oven!" Ivy skipped to the kitchen where she turned on the oven and, pulled out the needed ingredients and pans. _

_Twenty minutes later, double fudge, dark chocolate brownies lay on the cooling board, and Ivy stood next to them stirring the fudge sauce to go on top. _

_Once they had been cooled, cut, arranged on a plate, and drizzled with fudgy goodness, Ivy picked them up to be brought to their neighbor's new house. _

_As she opened the door, Jasmine, her older sister of nine and a half months came up beside her. "Mum says I have to be 'neighborly' and come with you. Can you believe that?" _

_Ivy smirked. "Yes, yes I can," she replied, pulling open the door and stepping outside. On the walk across the road, Jasmine kept sighing dramatically. _

_"I don't even know why we have to give them brownies. I mean, they're probably just some old, retired couple with a bazillion cats." _

_"I though just old, single ladies had a bazillion cats," Ivy thought out loud, stepping onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street. _

_"Whatever. Isn't that their house?" Jasmine pointed toward a house that did indeed look like an 'old lady with a bazillion cats' house. It was mostly gray, but had white and grayish blue shudders. There were cement steps leading to the front door, its color matching the shudders. _

_Jasmine wrinkled her nose. "Eww…"_

_Ivy couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, it looks like they only have the bleached version of the color wheel." _

_"Well, no time like the present," Jasmine shrugged, taking a step onto the pathway. Ivy followed until they reached the door. _

_"You ring the doorbell," they told each other simultaneously._

_Ivy ended up pressing the button, and moments later the door opened. The person who opened the door was definitely _not _an old lady with a bazillion cats. He was small, about the same size as a boy around eleven, but he looked older, which gave him an automatic maturity._

_He smiled shyly. "Hi, are you our neighbors?" _

_Ivy opened her mouth to respond, but Jasmine got there first. "Yeah, we live across the road. We made these brownies for you and your family." She was beaming. Ivy recognized that beam as a boy-meeting beam. _

_"Oh, well, thank you. Would you like to come in?" _

_Jasmine nodded. "Okay."_

_But Ivy had better things to do than talk to boys. She politely declined, and walked back to her house, but when she was in her room, she couldn't help looking out her window towards the boy's house._

_Maybe it wasn't such an old lady house as she'd thought…_

By that time, Ivy had gotten to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, so the house elves must be off cleaning. Ivy set about gathering a pan, and the needed ingredients. She had the recipe almost memorized by now, but she looked at it anyway, just to be sure.

By one in the morning, she sat at a small table, waiting for the timer to go off. There was flour in her hair, and she had chocolate smeared all over her shirt and jeans, but she didn't mind. Soon she heard the timer, and out of the oven came a batch of delicious smelling brownies.

She set the pan on the counter, and started to mix the sauce. By the time the brownies were ready, it was almost two, and Remus would be back soon.

Ivy hurried out of the kitchen, clutching the pan of brownies. She was almost to the Hospital Wing when she saw a shadow reflecting on the wall. Professor McGonagall stood before her, lips thin, and one eyebrow raised.

Ivy gulped; this was not a good situation.

"Miss Anderson, kindly tell me why you are out of bed at two in the morning," McGonagall said, eyeing the dish of brownies.

"Oh, well…you see, I…they're for Remus," she confessed look down at her purple-socked feet.

"Excuse me?"

"I said they're for Remus, the brownies, that is. I wanted to make him something that would cheer him up. I know he likes chocolate, and I had this recipe, but I know I should've done it early. I'm really sorry, but-"

"Miss Anderson, you may go. I find that one of the best excuses I've heard in some time."

Ivy looked up at McGonagall in shock, and nodded. "O-Okay, thank you." Ivy hurried down the hall, but McGonagall called after her.

"Kindly say hello to Mr. Lupin, Miss Anderson. Goodnight." McGonagall kept walking down the hall, leaving a bewildered Ivy behind.

When Ivy got to the Hospital Wing, Remus still hadn't returned, so she sat down on the edge of a bed, setting the brownies on the side table.

While she waited, her eyes began to droop, and she soon slumped sideways onto the hospital bed, falling asleep completely.

She awoke to the sound of munching. When she opened her eyes, Remus was sitting upright in the bed next to her, eating a brownie happily.

"Remus?"

He looked over at her with bright eyes. He waved, since his mouth was still full of brownie, making Ivy laugh. She slid off the bed she had been lying on, and went over to Remus' bed, sitting on the edge.

"Do you like your brownies?"

He nodded, and then swallowed. "Yes, they're delicious. Who made them?"

Ivy grinned, "Ivy. You remember her, don't you?"

Remus' face broke out into a wide grin. "You made me brownies," he giggled, pointing at her. Ivy raised her eyebrows.

"Did you just _giggle_?"

Remus nodded, still smiling goofily. "You made me brownies," he repeated, leaning closer.

"Yep."

He kissed her on the lips. "Thank you."

Later that morning, Ivy entered the Gryffindor common room with a smile on her face. She walked over to James, Sirius, and Lily, who were in a game of exploding snap. One look at her, and all four burst out laughing.

"What is it?" asked Ivy, annoyed that her friends were yelling at her. "What's so funny?"

Between giggles, Lily managed to asked, "Ivy, have you been kissing Remus?"

This made Sirius and James laugh even hared, making Ivy blush.

"Maybe, why?"

Lily pulled a mirror from her bag, holding it up for Ivy to see. Her lips were covered in chocolate fudge sauce. "Oh," she mumbled, whipping it off with her sleeve. "I was…I was eating a brownie."

"Sure you were," smiled Lily. "That's exactly what you were doing at nine in the morning, in the Hospital Wing, where Remus just _happened_ to be."

"Oh, shut up, Lily."

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Review and I will write more of these. So, review? Please? Remus Lupin wants you to!<p>

And I do take requests. :)


End file.
